


The Second Christmas

by sarahdarling



Series: AoS Christmas Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: @sarah--darling on tumblr, AOS, Christmas Prompt, Decorating, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, HuntingBird, after shield, aos christmas prompts, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahdarling/pseuds/sarahdarling
Summary: Huntingbird. Putting up decorations in their home was always a fight... Also, there's something she's not telling Hunter.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Original Character(s), Deke Shaw & Original Character(s), Lance Hunter & Original Character(s), Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: AoS Christmas Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Second Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Third story in the AoS Christmas Prompts series.
> 
> Based on the prompt: huntingbird bickering while putting up Christmas decorations/decorating their home 
> 
> Story is for: @sunalsolove (via Tumblr)

Christmas time was upon them and they were still going back and forth as to where the garland belonged. Currently, the garland was stretched out across the living room’s floor. The Christmas tree (fake by his request) had already been set up and he was currently upstairs looking for the ornaments. 

“Hunter!” Bobbi yelled. “Get your ass down here right now!” She was frustrated. She was done dealing with the garland on the floor. 

“Bob, I’m doing the last thing you told me to do,” he shouted back down the stairs. “When I find your crap, I’ll be down.” Ever since they settled down in this place as their base of operations there was constant bickering. _Not like we’ve never bickered before,_ he thought to himself. They were old hat at this dance. One would demand one thing, and the other would respond they already had something to do. 

Bobbi sighed, standing in the mess downstairs. _God, I need to sit down._ She had planned to tell Hunter on Christmas, but looking in the mirror this morning, once he had vacated the room, she realized that she had started to show. It was barely there, but it was more noticeable than it had been. She placed her left hand over her belly protectively, the small wedding band on her ring finger had remained since she told Hunter she wanted to take some time out of the field. She didn’t bother telling him what her suspicions were, but they had turned out to be true. She heard movement on the stairs and quickly moved her hand off her stomach. 

“Got ‘em!” he proudly exclaimed. Carrying two plastic bins, he set them down on the floor. “Now, why did I have to, quote: ‘get my ass down here?’” 

“You left the garland thrown around this room! You need to hang it on the staircase right now, before I trip over it!” 

Hunter rolled his eyes but started gathering the garland to hang off the banister. “Alright, alright. I’m doing it.” 

She smiled, glad that she won yet another argument. _Either I’m getting better, or he’s just getting lazy._ Whatever the case may be, it still made her happy. 

She walked over to the bins on the floor and bent down to open the top one. Combined, it was the acumination of their joint ornaments, stockings, and even a couple kid’s books his mum had sent him last year (his favorite being **Father Christmas Goes on Holiday** ). 

Bobbi moved that bin off the top and started in on the second. That’s where she found the multi-colored string of lights for the tree. She pulled them out and started to wrap them around the green, plastic, tree. Hunter was busy with the garland now, slowly hanging it on the banister. 

“Do we really need to do all this today?” he whined. 

“Yes Hunter. I already told you, Christmas is just a few weeks from now and I want to make sure we are prepared this year.” Last year had not gone according to how she thought their first Christmas in the new house would be. This one had to be better. They were going to be parents next year (not that Hunter knows yet) and would only have the one shot at a perfect first Christmas for their child. 

“Fine, but if I’m doing my part, you’re cooking dinner.” 

“I most certainly am not.” 

“What do you mean: you’re not? It’s your turn. I cooked last night.” 

“Yeah?!” she shouted. “Well I’m already cooking something now!” She didn’t mean to yell it at him, really, she didn’t. He was just so infuriating. 

“Well what are you cooking? We can just eat that!” 

“Not what I meant Hunter,” she sighed. _He can be so thick._

Hunter definitely looked confused. “Well, then what the bloody are you talking about?” 

“A baby doofus. I’m pregnant.” She looked over to him to see his reaction. He dropped the garland soundlessly and his mouth dropped open. Perfect reaction, she thought. He seemed to come to the realization of her words because he moved down the stairs and closed his mouth. 

“You’re telling me, that we,” he motioned between them, “are going to have a baby? When?” 

“In about six months… surprise!” 

“Six? Jesus. You waited three months to tell me?!” he was now yelling. “How could you possibly think that was a good idea? What if I got stuck on a mission? I wouldn’t even know I had a kid?!” 

She looked down sheepishly and placed her hand back on her belly. “I’m sorry! I just wanted to make sure it was for sure before I got your hopes up.” 

“You can’t do that Bob,” he pushed out, exasperated, “I need to know things like this. We agreed to do things properly this time. You and me? This house? This is us now. And whether you’re pregnant, cheating on me, or hell, even leaving me again, I need to know as soon as you do.” He walked over to her and placed his own hand over the one on her belly. “I want this too Bobbi. I want the happy life we always dreamed of, not the life of a mission obsessed spy. We’re not with SHIELD anymore. We make the decisions now.” 

Bobbi had tears in her eyes at this time. She looked up at him, “I want us to make our own decisions. But you really had no idea something was going on? Why do you think I said I was going to stop going on assignment?” 

Hunter shrugged. “I don’t assume, or guess that I actually know what you’ve decided, and why you decided it. After all these years you’re still a bloody conundrum,” he laughed. Hunter wove his fingers through hers. “Now, let’s finish this up, yeah? Then I’ll order some Thai food from that place you like.” 

She beamed at him. This is what she wanted, to feel close to him, and for him to know they were going to be parents. She squeezed his fingers. “Sounds nice. Thank you.” They dropped their hands and went back to decorating the tree and the banister. 

“And don’t you think for one minute that I’ll be going out on assignment now. Not until the kid is 16.” 

“That’s just ridiculous Hunter!” she exclaimed. “How will we get money to pay for bills? AND, do you know how much it takes to raise a child? It’s over a million dollars!” 

“Fine. We’ll discuss this when your hormones aren’t making you saying crazy things,” he said, as if she had made a ridiculous mistake. 

Bobbi glared at him. “You know what?” she asked, anger seething from her voice. “Finish this yourself!” With that she moved past him on the stairs and up to their bedroom. She slammed the door, making sure she shook the entire place. 

“Ooof,” he blew out. “Now that’s gonna cost me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for going on this Christmas adventure with me. I started out not intending to add a child, but it kinda just flowed out. I like it though.
> 
> Please add your opinion via comments, kudos, or let me know you stopped by.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @sarah--darling


End file.
